This core consists of four driving biological projects. They represent the beneficiaries and catalysts of the computational science and computational tools proposed in the Cores 1. They represent a wide army of neuroscience, including modeling the brains of healthy developing children (DBP 1), mapping the degenerative processes of Alzheimer's disease and those at risk (DBP 2), charting the progression of multiple sclerosis in humans and animal models (DBP 3) and relating the genetics and morphology of Schizophrenia (DBP 4). These four projects were carefully chosen to provide not only a wide range of applications with which to test and push the developments of Cores but also because these are critical, exciting scientific problems that cannot be addressed with existing and conventional methodology. Furthermore, the computational science and tools will pull the sophistication of the biological queries by relating previously independent observations into comprehensive, integrative representations. Genotype and phenotype will be related within a computational atlas and changes over time will be modeled multidimensionally. Our DBP's include translational research. There are both animal and human studies. There is cross sectional and longitudinal data. Some data comes from existing databases other data will be acquired. Three of the four are relatively mature efforts where immediate benefits will be realized once the computational science and tools of Cores become available. Preliminary data is provided in each DBP with clear evidence for collaborative enthusiasm. The principal investigator of each DBP already has a strong track record of productivity, a deep understanding of the biological science and considerable knowledge of the computational strategies proposed in our CCB.